deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/Season 1 Episode 6: Samurai VS French Musketeer
The battle of the swordsmen A Samurai, medieval Japan's masters of Bushido, Or, A French Musketeer, 17th century France's elite special forces who protected the nobility. Who, is, Deadliest!? The weapons table Armor: The Samurai's armor is the traditional Iron, Pig skin and layers of lacker that create a full body suit and helmet. Armor: The French Musketeer wears the steel wedge breast plate. Weapons testing In the testing, we tested 6 samurai weapons, *Tanegashima *Yumi *Yari *Tachi *Kanabo *Ceramic grenade We also tested 6 Musketeer weapons, *Flintlock musket *Wheel lock pistol *French Pike *Rapier and Main Gauche *French Bayonet *French Grenade Long range ''' The Tanegashima umsket was compared to the Musketeer's primary weapon the flintlock musket. When compared against each other's armor, we saw that the Tanegashima could punch through the musketeer's breast plate. When we tested the flintlock musket on the Samurai's armor, it went through, but did not go deep enough to produce a kill. Edge: Samurai Medium range The Yumi bow and arrow was tested against the wheel lock pistol. The wheel lock pistol failed to go through the samurai's armor. However, neither could the Yumi, but the Musketeer isn't armored everywhere. With laser like precision, the Yumi can easily take out the unarmored parts of the Musketeer and deliver a kill. Not to mention the faster reload time. Edge: samurai Medium range When comparing the medium ranged lance VS spear, we tested the samurai's Yari against the musketeer's pike. Both weapons are devastating. Neither can penetrate armor to create a kill. Edge: Even Close range We compared to razor sharp blades for close ranged fighting, the samurai's Tachi and the musketeer's Rapier and Main Gauche combination. The Tachi was unable to cut through the Musketeer's armor, neither was the rapier. But the Main gauche was able to puncture the face mask of the Samurai. While the Tachi can easily work around the armor. The Rapier and main gauche is a certainly devastating combo. Edge: French Musketeer Special In special weapons, we compared the samurai's Kanabo to the musketeer's bayonet. The Bayonet can puncture the Samurai's armor if thrusted hard enough. But the Kanabo is a monstrous club that can easily kill with one hit. So which weapon gives their warrior the edge? The Bayonet is very good, but you need to have a lot of force behind it to penetrate the Samurai's armor. The Kanabo needs just one swing to get a kill. Edge: Samurai Explosive The Samurai's ceramic grenade was compared to the musketeer's French grenade. Both grenades are very early forms of explosives. But the French grenade brings shrapnel that the ceramic grenade doesn't. While the shrapnel doesn't completely penetrate all of the armor, it can still create pain and kill with the shock and shrapnel. Edge: French Musketeer. Armor The Samurai's traditional armor suit was compared to the Musketeer's wedge breast plate. While the wedge is definetly a great dfelection pattern, it covers less of the body making the other areas vulnerable. The Samurai's armor is flexible, protective and covers more of the body. Edge: Samurai X factors Samurai determination: 87 skill: 88 speed: 82 physicallity: 84 strength:73 training: 90 experience: 85 French Musketeer determination: 83 Skill: 87 speed: 84 physicallity: 84 strength: 75 training: 89 experience: 85 Voting Voting must be through the comments and explain why each warrior should win in a very detailed manner. Where? a Japanese temple in a forest. The musketeer vs ming stadium. Voting ends when I say so. Battle notes *The fight is 7 on 7 *All Samurai will wear the same armor. *All Musketeers will wear the same armor. Battle Samurai: 1234567 Musketeers: 1234567 7 Samurai guard a Japanese temple. 2 stand guard in garden near a stream, 4 stand at the back deck and a lone guard stands on the side deck. Nearby, 7 French Musketeers are walking through a rugged dirt path surrounded by massive trees. A nearby waterfall muffles out the sounds of their footsteps. The leader stops and points to the temple. He then motions for a Musketeer to move up. A Musketeer walks up and sets his musket on its stand and aims at the Samurai on the side deck. In a flash of smoke, the Musketeer fires the musket and hits the Samurai in the gut. The shot only wounds the Samurai. The rest of the samurai run to the side deck. 2 of them fire their Tanegashimas at the Musketeers. One of the shots hits the Musketeer has he reloads his musket. Samurai: 1234567 Musketeers: 123456 The Musketeers charge towards the temple under the hail of Tanegashima and Yumi fire. One of the 2 pikemen runs up and thrusts his pike into a Samurai killing him. Samurai: 123456 Musketeers: 123456 The wounded Samurai limps into the temple followed by the remainder of the Samurai. The Musketeers follow into the temple and into a small and thin hallway with rice paper walls on either side in a single file line. The Musketeer second in line sees the silhouette of a Samurai aiming his Yumi. In a state of panic, the Musketeer grabs his musket as an arrow punches through the rice paper and into the Musketeer’s neck. Samurai: 123456 Musketeers: 12345 The bloody Musketeer falls through the rice paper wall on the other side leaving a gaping hole. 1 of the other Musketeers fires on the Samurai and kills the samurai. Samurai: 12345 Musketeers: 12345 The Musketeers walk through the hole in the rice paper that their comrade made, tipping their hats as they do so. The leader walks down an elaborate staircase and are immediately under fire by 4 Samurai. The 5 Musketeers take cover behind a wooden wall just in time to avoid the Tanegashima fire. The wounded Samurai drops his Tanegashima and grabs his Yari and limps beside the wall. 1 of the Musketeers rounds the corner and aims his musket but is stabbed in the throat by the wounded Samurai’s Yari. Samurai: 12345 Musketeers: 1234 The Musketeer’s leader walks around the corner and shoots the Samurai in the face mask with his wheel lock pistol. Samurai: 1234 Musketeers: 1234 The other 3 Samurai leave through an arch. 1 lights and drops a ceramic grenade by the arch. The Musketeers follow and as the last one leaves the arch, the grenade goes off killing him. Samurai: 1234 Musketeers: 123 The remaining Musketeers turn and stare at their dead friend. The leader once again tips his hat and walks on towards a dirt path. As the Musketeers walk along the path in pursuit of the Samurai, the leader holsters his wheel lock pistol and draws his rapier and main gauche. Suddenly, a Samurai comes charging from the woods, Tachi raised high above his head. He slashes at the Musketeer leader who blocks with his rapier. A Musketeer then stabs the Samurai in the chest with his bayonet. Blood pours from the samurai’s chest as the Musketeer rips the bayonet from his chest. Samurai: 123 Musketeers: 123 The Musketeers then run up the hill to a boulder where they here the rest of the Samurai reloading their Tanegashimas. The Musketeers smiles and pulls out a grenade. The pike man lights a match and puts it to the grenade. The leader of the Musketeers holds it for several seconds before throwing it over the boulder. 2 of the Samurai get up in time to escape, but one it torn to bits by the blast. Samurai: 12 Musketeers: 123 The Musketeers charge around the corner but one is shot in the face by a Samurai with a Tanegashima. Samurai: 12 Musketeers: 12 The other Samurai draws his Tachi and attacks the pike man. The Musketeer attempts to block the slash with the shaft of his pike but instead, his weapons is cut in half. Then with a quick and fluid slash, the Samurai cuts the Musketeer’s jugular. Samurai: 12 Musketeers: 1 The Samurai with the Tanegashima busily reloads while the swords man faces the leader of the Musketeers. The Samurai and Musketeer circle for several seconds before the Samurai slashes with his Tachi. The Musketeer blocks with his main gauche and thrusts his rapier into the Samurai’s eye. The samurai yells in pain and gushes blood before the Musketeer rips the rapier from the Samurai’s eye. Samurai: 1 Musketeers: 1 The last Samurai (No pun intended.) stands and fires his Tanegashima at the Musketeer. The musket ball just grazes the Musketeer’s breast plate. The Samurai grabs his Kanabo and runs up towards the top of the crashing waterfall. He walks through the cool, shallow water and sets his Kanabo down bye a rock and turns. Placing his hand on the handle of his Tachi, he waits for the Musketeer to come after him. The Musketeer runs up the hill and splashes his way towards the Samurai. He thrusts with his rapier but with a lighting fast draw, the Samurai blocks with his Tachi and slashes. The 2 exchange several more blows before the Musketeer catches the top of the Tachi with his main gauche and twists snapping off the top 2 inches of the sword. He then plunges the main gauche into the Samurai’s thigh. The Samurai punches the Musketeer in the jaw knocking him onto his back in the water. Painfully ripping the bloody dagger from his thigh, the Samurai drops his sword and tosses the main gauche over the waterfall. The Samurai then grabs his Kanabo and runs at the Musketeer. The Musketeer stands and dodges the swing of the club and then thrusts his rapier into the Samurai’s already bloody thigh. As the Musketeer pulls the rapier from his foes thigh, the Kanabo snaps the sword in half. The Musketeer runs to the edge of the falls and unsheathes his bayonet, this was his last hope. The Samurai comes at the Musketeer, Kanabo raised. The Musketeer thrusts with his bayonet but his arm is met by the Kanabo. The Musketeer growls in pain as his arm is brutally shattered. Fortunately for the Musketeer, his pain is only short lived. The Samurai hacks with the Kanabo to the Musketeer’s head, killing him instantly. The Musketeer’s body falls off of the waterfall and into the stream below, and in a pool of blood, sinks to the bottom of the stream. His battered and bloody face now nearly unrecognizable. Samurai: 1 Musketeers: X '''Winner: Samurai Category:Blog posts